Their Gallantry
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: They thought they had eternity... But they were very wrong. In just a second, everything had been torn from him, smashed, leaving nothing but emptiness. The cold truth twisting at his heart. Sad Matt/Jen... WARNING CHARACTER DEATH...


Their Gallantry

They were out numbered.

Twenty two to fifteen. They had managed to shoot eight of the gang members, leaving and in the process five of their own had been hit in the messy gun battle.

They took shelter behind the police cars and their own. Matt looked over at Jennifer who was crouched beside him, bullet proof vest on, like all the other officers.

He noticed some blood running down her right arm from a gun shot wound. It didn't seem to be too bad, she was still using her right hand to shoot.

He handed her another clip as she field stripped her Glock. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Lets do this." She said, shoving the clip up the butt of the gun and pulled the slide back, a bullet loading itself into the chamber.

They both stood up, rapidly firing their guns, moving over to the other officers who were firing their guns aswell.

Another three gang members went down, hitting the pavement, blood pooling around them.

Jennifer moved swiftly in between the cars, firing her gun until her clip was empty, field stripped it, the clip hitting the floor with a clatter amongst the other empty clips before shoving another one in and cocking it.

Before she had a chance to get off any rounds, 4 hit her square in the chest, implanting themselves in the Kevlar, knocking her to the ground.

Matt had just turned around to see the bullets hitting Jennifer in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

He ran to her side, firing his gun at the gang member hitting another two before grabbing the shoulder straps of Jennifer's Kevlar vest and dragging her behind one of the police cars.

"Jennifer, Jen, come on." Matt said, checking her over for any other bullet wounds.

"Ooowww, fuckin' morons!" She groaned, sitting up.

Matt had a little laugh at Jennifer's outburst as they re-loaded their guns again.

Unknown to Jennifer, a bullet had passed through her vest, but she didn't notice this as the adrenalin pumped through her veins.

They had 9 gang member left to take down, and both Matt and Jennifer were down to their last 2 magazines.

"I'm down to my last 15 rounds." Matt said, ejecting the empty magazine, and shoving another one in.

"Same here." Jennifer replied, getting up again.

They both fired round after round, hitting the remaining gang members before their magazines ran out. The remaining uniformed officers began to secure the gang members, removing their weapons from them. Some other officers were taking care of the officers who had been shot until the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics arrived eventually, setting to work on the injured officers.

Matt noticed that she was starting to look a little white in the face so he gently grasped her hand in his own getting her attention, saying "Jen, go and get your arm looked at."

Jennifer shook her head saying "I'm ok, its only a graze."

Heading over to where their boss, Stanley Wolfe was standing, briefing some other officers, upon seeing them, Stanley turned towards them, and saying "Matt, Jennifer, good work today."

"Thanks Serg." They both replied.

"Now head home and clean up, because we need statements by the end of the day."

Matt nodded his head then looked over at Jennifer. She was white as a sheet, sweat beading on her forehead. Matt looked at her concerned before saying "Come on, lets get you checked out."

He started to guide her to a waiting paramedic, but just as they started to walk towards them, Jennifer collapsed, Matt catching her before she hit the ground.

He laid her on the ground, ripping the tabs of her Kevlar vest to pull it over her head. What he saw under their shocked him, dark crimson was flowing from a wound in her chest.

"Oh shit," Matt said, placing his hands on her chest trying to stop the blood that was rapidly seeping through his fingers.

"OFFICER DOWN!! WE NEED A PARAMEDIC OVE HERE!!" Matt yelled, looking back down at Jennifer.

"Come on Jen, you're a lot stronger than that, come on Jen, you have to hang in there." Matt pleads with her, he can feel her slipping away with every breath she takes.

"Come on, Jennifer, please… Jen, you can't die," He says to her, her blue green eyes stare into his own brown ones, what he sees in them is pure unadulterated fear, the only other time he had seen that look was when she had been kidnapped.

Jennifer's breathing becomes more labored, and the blood, the blood is just every where, Matt wonders how such a small body can produce so much blood.

She has tears running down the sides of her face, as he says to her "Come on Jennifer, you just have to hang on for a little longer, please, can you just do that for me?"

"Matt," she says, "promise me, I want you to promise me, that if I die, that you," she started coughing up blood with that small amount of effort, "that you'll tell my family, I want you to tell them, I want you and only you to tell them, that I died fighting," she started coughing again, only this time she was coughing up a lot more blood.

"No, I can't tell them, cause you AREN'T going to die, do you hear me, you AREN'T GOING TO DIE," He tells her forcefully tears running down his cheeks.

"Matt, you have to do this, please, I know I'm dying, please Matt, please." She pleaded with him, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Ok, I… I… will." He said, brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Matt," she said putting her smaller hand into his larger one and squeezing it with all the strength that she had left and at that point Matt knew she was dying.

"I love you," she said before her head slumped back over his arm.


End file.
